Paradise by The Dashboard Light
Paradise by The Dashboard Light '''by ''Meatloaf ''will be sung in Regionals, the 22nd and final episode of Season 2. It will be sung by The Talented New Yorkers, with Rachel doing the song with them, only for Finn, as their first song on the setlist. Lyrics '''Finn with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing: I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Finn with The Talented New Yorkers: And now our bodies are, oh, so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Tina and Brittany: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Brittany: C'mon, hold on tight C'mon, hold on tight Angelina and Madison: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine and Kurt: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark (with Alissa: night) Alissa: In the deep dark night Finn: Paradise by the (with Alissa: dashboard light) Finn with Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way Tonight's the night Finn with Blaine and Brittany: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way Tonight's the night Finn with Blaine, Brittany, and Angelina: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way Tonight's the night Finn with Blaine, Brittany, Angelina, and Alissa: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way Tonight's the night Rachel: Stop right there I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife? Finn: Let me sleep on it (The Talented New Yorkers: Sleep on it) Baby, baby, let me sleep on it (The Talented New Yorkers: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now! Rachel with The Talented New Yorkers vocalizing: Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife? Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Finn: Let me sleep on it Rachel: Will you love me forever? Finn: Let me sleep on it Rachel: Will you love me forever? Finn with The Talented New Yorkers: I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god And on my mother's grave That I would love you to the end of time I swore I would love you to the end of time So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow But God only knows what I can do right now I'm praying for the end of time It's all I can do (Alissa: All I can do) I'm praying for the end of time So I can end my time with (with Alissa: you) It was long ago and it was far away, (Rachel: It never felt so good, it never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today (Rachel: And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away, (Rachel: It never felt so good, it never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today (Rachel: And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn and Rachel with The Talented New Yorkers: Felt so good Felt so right Paradise! Trivia * This is one of the few times Rachel is featured in a song with The Talented New Yorkers * Unlike the original, this version is shorter * The singer, Meat Loaf, was in the hit movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show, which had a tribute episode * This song features Brittany and Kurt's first solo in a competition * This is the last time Brittany and Tina sing as a recurring guest star * This is also the last time Brittany, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and Madison sing in Season Two Videos Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Category:Songs sung by Rachel Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Songs sung by Angelina Category:Songs sung by Blaine Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:Songs sung by Alissa Category:Songs sung by The Talented New Yorkers Category:Competition Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by Madison